


【柱斑】情敌

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [4]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn





	【柱斑】情敌

⚠️现代AU，OOC有

 

 

“一天要我见两个相亲对象，老爸是不是太夸张了…”高挑貌美的漩涡大小姐吹着寒风在咖啡厅门前站了5分钟，首次怀疑自己在父母心中的地位。

一旁来当司机的漩涡弥彦也是大冬天冒汗，不光是大小姐一头雾水，他也是。知道老爷夫人很希望小姐赶紧找个对象，安排相亲的频率也很高…但一次两个是不是太有挑战了啊！万一相亲对象为了大小姐打起来该怎么办？

（这是个对水户的魅力有无尽信心的男人）

看到弥彦急得团团转，水户反倒冷静下来了。

她决定见招拆招，两个就两个！

 

时间倒回20分钟前

28岁的宇智波斑，在商场上手段雷厉风行，混的风生水起，是当之无愧的宇智波财团下任掌舵人。

这样一个一听就让人觉得酷炫极了的男人为什么还要来相亲呢？

原因很简单…他是个单身狗，还是个连初恋都没送出去的母胎solo。为儿子的情商操碎心的老父亲田岛一看斑沉迷工作不能自拔，一点都没有继承到自己年轻时的万人迷属性，果断就给他安排了相亲。

至于为什么会和宇智波历来没什么来往的漩涡安排上，完全是因为老父亲觉得要治儿子的爆脾气，就得找个脾气更爆的。

漩涡水户就是其中翘楚！

 

斑本来是不想浪费这个时间的，但耐不住泉奈的游说，还是来了。

至于“也许尼桑会遇到真爱也说不定”当作自家小天使的祝福就好。

他决定用五分钟速战速决，并发誓不再浪费一天工作时间在无聊的相亲上。

出于对女性的体贴，宇智波斑早到了15分钟…

但约定的位置上坐着一个穿高领毛衣的黑长直，咖啡喝了一小半，似乎已经坐了一会儿了。

这当然不会是斑的相亲对象，即使那头长发又复古又漂亮也掩饰不了这是个实打实的男性。

他还拿一双杏眼望着斑，似乎对来人非常诧异…

“你好？请问你是…”

斑盯着这个给他莫名好感的家伙，挑了挑眉。

“那你又是谁？这难道不是漩涡家预定给宝贝女儿相亲的谈判桌吗？”

对面的男人对这种说法皱了皱眉，也没有多反驳，他只是温和地回答

“我是千手柱间，是应约来和漩涡小姐相亲的。”

如果是往常，斑遇到这种乌龙事件一定会甩脸色走人…但千手柱间这个名字吸引了他的注意。

从头到脚打量了他一遍，斑就往对面一坐，他记得这个名字，印象还挺深刻。

 

“哎？！原来斑也是来和水户相亲的吗？真的好巧呀！”

才聊五分钟，对面的自来熟已经开始直呼斑的名字了…宇智波斑也没觉得被冒犯，反而很新鲜。

柱间是个亲和又善谈的人，他似乎什么都知道，和他聊什么都不会冷场，即使对面就是个冷场王。

“柱间，为什么我从没在生意场上遇到过你？”

工作狂在听柱间说了好一会后，才接过了话茬。

柱间对他露出温和的笑容，一点也不惊讶斑的问题。两个人都对对方的名字和姓氏很敏锐，能和漩涡大小姐相亲的千手和宇智波也必然就是自己知道的那一个了。

“因为我不是生意人呀。”柱间这么回答

“不是…那你告诉我上个月千手将了宇智波一军的企划是谁做的？我记得署名就是千手柱间吧。”

斑就眼睁睁看着对面的男人像个孩子似的撅起了嘴嘀咕着“扉间答应不会留我的名字的…”

这下斑看向柱间的眼神就更亮了…他早就想见见做企划的人，从书面上他能感觉到那是个了不得的对手！只是宇智波和千手一直都是商业上的老对手，几乎不会有什么私下往来，所以斑还打算最近多参加些商业应酬，看能不能遇上千手那边自己想见的人。

现在…人他是见着了，虽然是在相亲桌上。

“为什么不是生意人？我看过你的企划，柱间！你非常优秀！”宇智波斑一改冷漠的画风有点激动。

柱间倒是对斑的反应有些吃惊…

“斑…你先别激动，我没有骗你…我真的不是生意人。虽说我大学和研究生专业都学的金融，但回国前我就下定决心未来不去参与公司里的事，上次那个企划我也只是帮扉间点小忙…其实没什么大不了的。”

斑安静下来，盯着对面的人不放。他不明白这样一个充满商业才华的人为什么做这样的选择。

柱间对上那双充满不解的眼睛，又给了斑一个热情的微笑。

“因为我不希望自己的人生一直都按照别人的期待来走…即使那是我的父亲。也许在家族需要我出力时我会尽我所能，但日常还是放过我吧哈哈，我可不像扉间那样对加班充满热情。”

斑莫名十分理解柱间的心情，和自己不同…泉奈他对商业毫无兴趣但也在父亲和家族成员的要求下读了经济，这就是被安排的人生吧。

对千手柱间好感biubiu上涨的宇智波耐心地听这个男人介绍自己的职业，知道了他现在开了一家花店，兼职作家，还有一些生活趣事。

 

“打扰你们一下！”一道明亮的女声止住了柱间的话，是今天主题的女主角登场了。

漩涡大小姐终于下定决心奔赴战场！

斑看了看手表发现不知不觉已经比约定时间晚了5分钟，他对迟到大小姐的话不可置否，她的确打扰他和柱间聊天了。

这个男人很明显已经忘记了今天的主题…

但千手柱间毫不在意，他站起来和水户打了招呼还热情地眨了眨眼。

“水户你来了？哈哈惊不惊喜意不意外，相亲对象有我一个哟！”

斑听柱间这话…他似乎原来就和漩涡水户是旧识…注意到宇智波斑的眼神，柱间介绍道。

“水户，这是宇智波斑，也是你的相亲对象，他是个很温柔的男人，我刚刚和他聊得很愉快！既然你来了我就先撤了哈哈，毕竟我只是被赶鸭子上架才来的，今天这个乌龙真是…还好斑脾气好。”

“别走！”“等下！”

宇智波斑和漩涡水户同时出声并向对方投去了诡异的目光。

最后还是水户首先开口道

“柱间，你既然都来了就别走了吧…鬼知道我老爸搞什么，你今天一走我们还得再约。”

斑也跟着挽留人，他纯粹是还想和柱间多说说话。况且他一点也不想和漩涡水户尴尬的相亲，有柱间在起码他不会冷场！

“好…好吧。”柱间有点懵

 

这场乌龙三人相亲并没有参与者原本想的那么糟糕，虽然也完全脱离了正常相亲范畴…

就一张桌子水户不和宇智波斑坐一边就要和柱间坐一边，那果断和熟人坐一边啊。

宇智波斑就很满意了，他依旧坐在柱间正对面感觉良好，完全无视第三个人才是女主角。

柱间突然觉得场面一度有点尴尬，这个温和的男人主动担负起活跃相亲？气氛的任务，绞尽脑汁找话想让斑和水户聊起来…

当然结果是没能聊起来…宇智波斑根本没有什么娱乐爱好，除了工作就是工作，至于他懂不懂女性喜欢的话题？懂就对不起solo之神的称号！

为了不冷场，三人现场就变成了柱间说，斑应声，柱间再说，水户赞同。

千手柱间喝完第三杯咖啡才在水户去洗手的空隙里找到了休息机会。

“斑…你就没有什么话题能和水户聊聊吗？”

宇智波斑根本get不到柱间的暗示…他直白回答他。“没有！柱间你说就好，我听着。”

千手柱间……

“不是…这是你的相亲吧？”

“也是你的相亲。”

这下柱间无法反驳了，他安慰自己斑只是有点内向再加上和水户不熟。

是了，经过短短的时间他就对这个宇智波充满好感，看他哪哪都好，水户作为他的发小虽然脾气有点爆其实是个好女人，和斑多配啊，两个人都才貌双全！

柱间暗戳戳想当红娘…

他一把握住斑的手“斑，加油！我支持你！”

斑不明白柱间在激动什么，他只是觉得柱间真的是太好了，连刚认识的人都这么关心。

好感度biubiubiu

 

等水户回到座位上，场面又回到了单人演讲模式。突然…柱间停下了话茬，表情有点严肃。

“斑、水户，我有一个好想法！”

“什么？”宇智波斑积极响应。

“约会吧！在桌子前面干聊怎么能了解彼此呢？！要走出去，漫步在城市里，这样才能发现对方的优点哦。”

宇智波斑…… 漩涡水户……

但没想到柱间这种馊主意还真有人响应，斑很快反问柱间。

“柱间，那你也会参加对吧？那个约会。”

看着斑执着又期待的眼神，柱间瞬间悟了。

斑一定是害羞，想拉个后援！

千手·好朋友·滤镜王·柱间马上做出承诺。

“那是当然，我当然参加！水户，那我们就说好了！斑和你1、3、5，我和你2、4、6。先别急着生气嘛…你也不想马上应付新相亲对象对吧？”

但看到对面的宇智波斑表情唰得变惊恐，这个善良的男人还加了一句“周日一起吧…”

——————

宇智波泉奈怀疑自家哥哥最近有点精神分裂，这是从父亲重新出山掌管公司事务并放了哥哥一个月假开始的…

（我记得斑哥最近是在和相亲对象约会吧，怎么奇奇怪怪的？！）

周一周三周五就像奔赴刑场一样，一脸严肃的出门，晚上比高中生回来的还早。

周二周四周六又像热锅上的蚂蚁，在家里乱晃。

最恐怖的是星期天！自家的万年单身狗斑哥竟然还会好好搭配出门的行装，一脸期待的出门，回家时间还像个成年人了。

宇智波泉奈特地和老父亲确认了一下相亲安排了几个人，怎么感觉斑哥在和不同的对象约会啊…

 

“滴滴滴”

今天是周三，那么千手柱间一整天，随时会接到斑的短讯也就不奇怪了，他想他有责任帮助斑。

斑和水户约会的日子，柱间通常都不写稿子，只是在花店里看看花，做好随时充当约会后援的工作。

他想宇智波斑真是个纯粹得可爱的男人，平时估计只知道努力工作，娱乐实在太贫乏了！

所以柱间就守在手机这一边，回答斑的问题。

比如说自己喜欢什么餐厅可以推荐他，柱间推荐了几家日式给斑，因为通过聊天他知道了斑喜欢寿司。

当然这个男人也把发小的喜好透露给斑，嘱咐斑一定要体贴女性，多关心约会对象。

好人做到底，全城所有适合约会的浪漫地点都被他定位给了宇智波斑，虽然最后柱间总觉得三人约会的地点他特别眼熟…

 

这样的奇妙日子一晃就过去了三周

期间柱间其实是没有和水户约会的，他通常是陪大小姐去购物中心，就安静地消失，把拎包的快乐留给漩涡弥彦。

这样说来千手柱间也是很雷锋了，对于他来说其实也并非没有收获。

在他看来认识宇智波斑就是最大的幸运，没有这场“情敌”经历，自己也许就和斑永远都没有交集的机会。那他失去的就不仅仅是一个好朋友，还是可以交心的挚友！还有…

突然响起的电话铃打断了他的思绪，他很快就接通了电话，因为在周三晚上来电的通常是斑。

【电话通讯中】

“喂？”

“喂你个大头鬼呀！”电话另一边传来水户大小姐理智崩坏的声音。

揉了揉被震痛的耳朵，柱间耐心的开口询问。

“水户，怎么了？你在生什么气？”

“你还问我生什么气？！你出的都是什么馊主意，老娘不想奉陪了！那个宇智波斑搞什么鬼，有网恋对象还来相什么亲！虽然我对他完全不来电，但是他懂起码的尊重吗？”

“等等！”听到水户的话柱间是懵逼的，他想斑绝对不是这种人！

“水户，你先别气了…是我不好，但是斑不像那种人，到底怎么回事你和我说说？”

千手·挚友狂魔·柱间绝不认输！

听完一通牢骚柱间有点心虚…

水户说斑每次和她出去约会都心不在焉，每三分钟就敲手机，只要坐下来就盯着屏幕不放，时不时还会傻笑，整个一副热恋男人的惨烈模样。

“他真的很像在恋爱吗？”

“就是在恋爱！我还能骗你？！长点心吧老铁！”

水户听到电话那头传来柱间高兴的笑声就觉得脑壳都开始疼了…

“柱间…柱间？”

“嗯…水户，你真的一点都不喜欢斑？他可是个很好很好的男人哦。”

“呵呵，谁喜欢谁去追，老娘就不奉陪了！”

“那就好！那你听我说……”

……

挂完电话水户只觉得交友不慎，很想吞包狗粮！

——————

宇智波斑以为自己惹恼漩涡大小姐后，相亲这个事应该就没有后续了…但在平安夜的前一天他又接到了简讯，简单说就是最后一次约会，一定要来。

斑看了看日历，发现最后一个约会日在周日也就欣然答应了，他也想和漩涡大小姐把话说清楚。

 

虽然平安夜的街头来来往往都是情侣，俊男美女三人组这个奇妙搭配还是吸引了不少人的目光。有柱间在一定不会尴尬，这点即使在最后的约会日也一样适用。

斑觉得今天柱间看他的目光比平时还要温柔，又带了点捉摸不透。他想，管他是为什么，即使以后没有见鬼的约会他还是要想办法经常约柱间。

跟着千手气氛小能手的步伐，三个人去了不少地点，气氛也逐渐升温起来。

最后在柱间的提议下三人被司机弥彦送到了中心广场，这里是节日气氛最浓郁的地方。

下了车，斑才注意到柱间手里捧了一大束红蔷薇！

宇智波斑的心突然一沉…

他终于记起柱间也是漩涡水户的相亲对象，自己和水户不来电不意味着柱间那边发展就不顺利。

万一柱间要在今天向水户表白呢…柱间这么好…谁会不喜欢他不接受他呢？反正宇智波斑是做不到。

心里有心事的男人一路上一声不吭…

柱间带两人走到了广场最大的圣诞树下，上面挂着很多槲寄生，是男男女女表白的胜地。

（果然…柱间…）

柱间拍了拍斑的肩膀，让他回过了神。男人轻轻凑近斑的耳畔，悄声让他赶紧去不远处的花店买束鲜花，过来给水户表白。

 

宇智波斑照做了…他想即使这是柱间绕开他向水户表白的策略，他也拒绝不了这个男人。

每一步斑都走得很矛盾…他既想快一点，快点带回花束说不定能打断柱间的告白计划。又想再慢一点…这样就不用亲眼看到喜欢的人向别人示爱了。

无论斑思绪有多么纷乱，去距离不远的花店买束鲜花都不会花太多时间。他回到两人身边时，庆幸地发现柱间还没有动作！

千手柱间向斑眨眼示意，让他先上。斑只好手脚僵硬的把自己挪到水户面前。

这个男人看着眼前貌美的红发女子，既递不出手中的花束…也说不出一句爱语。

“够了…宇智波斑，把花送给你想送的对象，把爱告诉你爱的人…我就不奉陪了。”

说完水户朝柱间露出一个鼓励的笑容，转身向远处走去。

……

“斑…斑！快回神！你怎么傻愣愣的？”

眼前柱间的面上还是斑一贯喜爱的温和，他似乎对水户离开毫不惊讶。

“为什么…柱间，你不向水户告白吗？”

“嗯…不向水户告白，因为我并不爱水户，她只是我的大亲友。”

“斑…可惜你买了这么漂亮的花啊。”

宇智波斑突然觉得矛盾不安的自己实在是太难看了，他一向是个自信的人，没想到在感情方面这样优柔寡断。

抬起头，他认真地注视着柱间的眼睛说道。

“不可惜…柱间，这束花我本来就想送给你，当然爱也是想说给你听的！”

？！

斑被突然递到面前的火红花束惊得说不出话来…

“哎……斑不愿意收下吗？我的花，这些可都是我亲手栽培的。”边这么说，柱间边接过了快被宇智波斑拽变形的百合。

“柱间…柱间！你的意思是我想的那个吗？”

千手柱间没有回答，只是对他露出了狡黠的笑容。

零点，象征平安的古朴钟鸣回荡在耳旁…

斑听不到，他觉得就像有无数焰火在脑内炸开…因为千手柱间将他带进了怀里，给了斑一个充满热烈爱意的吻。

头顶的槲寄生随着夜风飘动，似乎在祝福有情人…

 

远处看到这一幕的水户大小姐由衷的为发小感到高兴，并死死拽住了想要冲上前暴打狗男男的弥彦。

“为什么！大小姐，他们欺人太甚了！”

一巴掌糊上身旁男人的脑门，水户对他挑了挑眉。

“你在说什么鬼话，本小姐还能被男人欺负？很明显是我对这两个都不来电的情况下，这两个恰好互相来电吧。”

漩涡弥彦看着眼前美丽优秀的水户沉默了片刻。

“您一定会遇到更好的男人的…”

漩涡水户深深叹了口气，她指向不远处的花店对这个一直陪伴在她身边的笨蛋说道。

“弥彦，去买束花送给我…你知道我喜欢什么，别买什么百合玫瑰了。”

“大小姐？！”

看着眼前惊讶激动到要当场痛哭的男人，她深深叹了口气，哀叹自己身边都是些什么鬼。

——————

宇智波斑顺利脱单了，当老父亲听到这个消息的时候当即打开了窗确认了太阳打哪边升起。

但随即…儿子的脱单对象是老对头家的兔崽子这个事实就狠狠地暴击了他。

所以啊，安排相亲需谨慎，小心情敌变爱侣…

END

——————

哈哈哈哈哈😂突然就想这么写，全文都是OOC

感谢观看和支持❤️


End file.
